Season 8
The eighth season of Friends aired from September 27, 2001 to May 16, 2002 in the US. Season summary Picking up from where the previous season left off, Season Eight begins with the girls sussing out which one of them is pregnant: Rachel. Then, as more of the gang find out, they begin to speculate who the baby's father is: Ross. As the two prepare for the arrival of their child, Phoebe tries to cover for Rachel by pretending she's pregnant, the parents-to-be argue over who came on to who, it is discovered that Ross has the encounter on videotape, Rachel still plans to date while she's pregnant, Joey is desperate to have Rachel and the baby living with him, he becomes greatly attracted to his roommate, Rachel's realization that she does not know how to care for a child leads to the prospect of her mother moving in with her and Ross and Rachel becomes frustrated when the baby is late. Also in the season, Joey makes unexpected gestures towards both Phoebe and Rachel, Phoebe and Joey cause havoc when Monica and Chandler are on their honeymoon, Phoebe finds out her sister has been lying to her fiancé, Monica's hiring of a stripper leads to disastrous consequences, Rachel finds out her baby's father once hated her, Phoebe is desperate to meet Sting via Ross, who is nervous about sending out a Christmas card with girlfriend Mona, Chandler mistakes a birthing video for an X-rated movie, it transpires that Phoebe reads tea leaves, Monica goes very far to make her parents cry, Joey is reluctant when it comes to being interviewed, Monica's restaurant is given a terrible review and Joey is annoyed at Chandler when he falls asleep during the premiere of the movie he is starring in. In the season finale, Rachel does not enjoy being in labor while her friends get up to all sorts elsewhere in the hospital, but after the baby girl, Emma, is born, that's not the end of everything - Rachel mistakenly thinks that Joey is proposing to her! Cast Main Cast *'Jennifer Aniston' as Rachel Greene *'Courteney Cox Arquette' as Monica Geller *'Lisa Kudrow' as Phoebe Buffay/'Ursula Buffay' ("The One With The Halloween Party") *'Matt LeBlanc '''as 'Joey Tribbiani' *'Matthew Perry as '''Chandler Bing *'David Schwimmer' as Ross Geller Recurring Cast *'Bonnie Somerville '''as 'Mona' *'Sean Penn' as 'Eric ' *'Alec Baldwin' as 'Parker' *'Eddie Cahill' as 'Tag Jones''' Trivia * Season 8 was originally scheduled to premiere on Thursday, September 20, but it was cancelled due to the September 11 attacks, which caused entertainment to be postponed. Consequently, this season was pushed back until Thursday, September 27, 2001 and the promotion campaign was toned down almost to the point of abandonment. * This was almost the last season as negotiations with the cast for season 9 were still ongoing until halfway through the season. Eventually the cast agreed to receive $1,000,000 per episode, an agreement which stretched into one final season. See also *Season 8 Actors *Season 8 Characters *Episodes Episode List Category:Friends Category:Episode List Category:Friends Seasons Category:Season 8